A Sequel
by Faye Silverthorne
Summary: My version of what happened after Rhett left Scarlett. Rated PG, just in case.


Scarlett O'Hara stood outside of her Atlanta mansion and turned to look at it one last time. With tear stained eyes she tried to think of the past years of her life and the good times she had in that house, but they would not come.   
There were no good memories, thought Scarlett, not one.  
The carriage pulled up and the driver took Scarlett's bags as she climbed in. She sat unemotionally as the carriage pulled away. The ride to the depot was a blur, before she knew it, she was sitting on the train. On the way home; on the way to Tara. The thought made her smile.  
Tara, she thought, Once I get to Tara everything will be fine. No more responsibilities, no more people to take care of, only Tara and her healing red earth.  
Even as she thought these things she thought of Ashley and her promise to Melanie. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she once again was responsible for the well being of others. The thought made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. She wouldn't think of that now, though. She'd think about that tomorrow, or the next day, or the next, or the next. . .   
As if jerked back to reality, she noticed for the first time that there were people around her, staring at her.   
I must be quite a sight, she thought, I hardly spent anytime on my hair and these bags under my eyes, I didn't sleep all night. I didn't have the servants press my dress this morning. It must be wrinkled as well. . .  
But, oddly enough, wrinkled dresses and unkempt hair were the least of her worries. There was Rhett. . .no! She mustn't think of him now. But already her throat was beginning to choke up and her eyes began to water.  
"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" asked the man sitting next to her, noticing the pained expression on her face.  
"Oh, yes, I. . .no. . .I mean – I'm fine, thank you," she replied shakily.  
"If you're sure, Miss," he said and then went back to reading his paper.  
The rest of the ride was a blur to Scarlett and before she knew it, the whistle was blowing and she was at Jonesboro. Dazed, she made her way off the train and looked around for Will or Suellen or someone from Tara. Just then she caught sight of Mammy.  
Oh, Mammy! she thought, Mammy, Mammy. Oh finally! She's the only one who can comfort me now.  
"Mammy! Mammy, it's me!" she yelled and she made her way to the buggy where Mammy sat. As she neared the buggy Mammy saw her.  
"Miss Scarlett!" she said in delight, "Is that you?"  
"Yes, Mammy, it's me! Oh Mammy, I'm so glad to see you I missed you so terribly and I need you so much right now," said Scarlett.  
"Aw, child I know this must be hard on you, but you mustn't think of yourself," said Mammy. Scarlett climbed in to the buggy and sat down beside Mammy.  
"Mammy, dear, what are you talking about? I loved. . ." she started.  
"I know that you loved Miss Melly in your way, but she's in heaven now, she's an angel, Scarlett. A real angel, in body and not just in heart. You mustn't be too selfish and wish her to be anywhere else," said Mammy.  
"Oh, Melly. You found out about her?" asked Scarlett.  
"Yes, we got word earlier today," she replied.  
Will walked up to the buggy with Scarlett's bags.  
"I've got your things, Miss Scarlett," he said while putting them in the back of the buggy. Then he climbed up in the drivers' seat, took hold of the reigns and asked, "Shall we go?"  
"Yes," replied Scarlett, "Go as fast as you can."  
  
They reached Tara a few hours later. It was just after dinner when they arrived. Will stopped the buggy.  
"Okay, Scarlett, we're here," he said.  
Scarlett ran from the buggy and stood, staring at her beautiful home. Tara looked magnificent. The house had just been repainted and looked as beautiful as ever. Scarlett kneeled down and scooped up some of the cool red earth and held it in her hand. She inhaled it's sweet aroma and touched it to her cheek.   
"Oh, at last!" she sighed, "At last I'm home. I'm finally home."  
Just then, Suellen walked out of the house. "Good grief, Scarlett! It's only mud! Stop wallowing in it like a little pig. Folks will think you haven't got any more manners than a mule!" said Suellen.  
"How can you call it 'mud' it's beautiful, it's wonderful. And even if I haven't got anymore manner's than a mule, you haven't got any more looks than one," she said as she walked into the house.  
I can still put Suellen in her place, she thought, some things never change.  
She walked into the main entrance of the large house and saw six little children staring up at her. Two of them, Wade and Ella, were her own. Suellen walked in behind her.  
"My goodness, Suellen, four of them!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes, and one's on the way," said Suellen, patting her already swelling belly.  
"Oh really? I didn't notice." replied Scarlett.  
"Oh. . . Well at least meet your nieces and nephews. This is Anne, Johnny, Sarah, and Peter," said Suellen.  
Anne was a little girl, around Ella's age. She was tall and thin and plain with strait, long, light brown hair. Johnny was about four and had light blond hair and mischievous blue eyes, a regular trouble maker. Sarah was three and had curly brown hair and was a little chubby, Peter could barely walk and looked to be a very shy boy.  
Scarlett's own children had changed tremendously. Wade was twelve now and turning into a young man. He was not handsome, but not as plain as he used to be. He was still as quiet as ever, as was his sister, Ella. Ella was around eight and hardly said a word. She had lovely, curly brown hair, but the rest of her features were quite plain.  
They're the only family I have left, thought Scarlett, And I barely know them.  
"Hello Wade and Ella. Suellen, I'm tired from my trip. I'm going to bed. Send Mammy upstairs when she comes in and gets settled. Tell Will to see to my bags tomorrow. I don't want him to disturb me," she said, climbing the stairs.  
When she got up her room, she opened the door to find that it had completely changed. She screamed, for instead of her room, it looked to be a young girl's.   
"What? What's wrong?" yelled Suellen as she ran up the stairs to Scarlett's bedroom.   
"This! This is wrong, Suellen! What have you done to my room!?" exclaimed Scarlett.  
"Well, you hardly ever use it and we were running out of bedrooms, so I gave this one to Ella so that she could have her own," explained Suellen.  
"How could you!? Suellen, you are a hateful witch!" yelled Scarlett.  
They were so busy being mad at each other that they didn't notice when Ella walked in.   
"You can share with me, mother. It's a large room and a large bed and there is surely enough room for two. . ." said Ella timidly.  
"I will have this room and I will have it all to myself! Now leave me, both of you!"  
she yelled, breathing hard.  
Suellen glared at her and left the room, followed by Ella, who had tears welling up in her eyes. When they were gone Scarlett threw herself onto the bed and cried. She was so exhausted and no one understood. No one knew what pain she was going through. No one would be able to understand Rhett and what he meant to her.   
Oh, Rhett!  
The name cut into her like a knife. The thought of him was always in the back of her mind, always lingering, always present, but only as the vague cause of her grief. Though she always thought of him, she never pictured him in her mind, never thought of him by name. The pain was too great when she did. She couldn't think of him and that was all there was to it. But, then, the nights were so long and dark. . . Her mind always seemed to wander to him.  
With him in mind, she lied down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
The mist was heavy and she couldn't see a thing, but she ran. She ran and ran and never stopped. She couldn't stop. Oh, she was so frightened. But on she ran, sobbing all the while and she couldn't find it. She ran and ran until she got to her Atlanta mansion. She swung open the door.  
"Rhett!?" she called frantically, "Oh, Rhett, my darling!"  
But Rhett was not there. He was not anywhere. She sobbed running from room to room yelling for him and getting no reply. All of a sudden, she heard the front door slam.  
"Rhett!" she shrieked the name. She ran downstairs and opened the front door to call for him, but it was too late. He had already disappeared into the mist.   
  
"Rhett! Oh, my darling, come back!" she cried out. She shot up in her bed   
crying and shaking.   
It was all a dream, she thought, Oh, thank God.  
She looked at her clock and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. Well, there wouldn't be any getting back to sleep, not after that. Oh, she did miss him though. It was only a nightmare, but it was far more haunting than the ones she'd had before when she simply couldn't find what she was looking for. Now she knew what she was looking for, but it kept walking away. It was tired of waiting for her. It did not want her anymore.  
Oh, I just can't think about all this right now. It's making me insane! thought Scarlett.  
She decided to go downstairs and take a walk. She crept quietly out of her room and down the stairs. She looked in the parlor and saw Ella lying on the sofa. A pang of guilt surged through her.  
"Mother?" Ella's soft voice called out, "Mother, is that you?"  
"Yes, Ella, it's me," said Scarlett softly as she walked into the parlor. "What are you doing up so late?"  
"I can't sleep. I had a nightmare," said Ella.  
"So did I," said Scarlett.  
"Oh, mother, I'm scared to sleep in the parlor. There are so many shadows and scary things in the dark," said Ella, frightened.   
"Don't be afraid of the shadows, Ella, they can't hurt you. They're only air," said Scarlett softly.  
"I can't help it, mother."  
"Ella, why don't you come upstairs and sleep with me. As you said earlier, it is a large bed," said Scarlett.  
"I'd like that," said Ella with a smile.  
"Well, then come with me," said Scarlett, leading Ella upstairs.  
And so for the first time in years, mother and daughter walked upstairs together, hand in hand.  
  
When Scarlett awoke the next morning, Ella had already gone downstairs for breakfast and she was alone. It was strangely nice and comforting to sleep with Ella. It made her feel like she wasn't alone in the world. Perhaps she would have a relationship with her daughter after all.   
Probably not, she thought to herself.  
She knew that she didn't tolerate children very well and one good night with Ella didn't mean much. Her daughter had helped her, though. She had helped her mother to heal. Scarlett was grateful for it.  
Rhett had always helped her to heal too. He was always there for her, with the exception of now, of course. The impact of her love for him hit her just then with a terrible blow, like it hit her every sleepless night since he'd been gone. She needed him so much.  
Well, there's no use in worrying about him right now. There's nothing I can do. I just need a little time. I need to work out my priorities and goals and explore the situation of what I would do if he never comes back. Oh, but he has to! No. . .he doesn't have to and I can't make him.   
Oh. . .I-I can't let this get to me so much. I must be practical. I must occupy myself until he comes back. If he indeed does. I could go back to work. Yes! I'll go back to work! I have hated giving that up. . . I will work the store. Yes, maybe even start a mill again. I'll be the best business woman in the South.  
Her thoughts gave her comfort and she felt that she was on the way to recovery.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A month went by since Scarlett first arrived at Tara. Being in her home in the country calmed her and comforted her. Once again, she felt like to strong, hard-headed woman that she had previously been. She would leave Tara soon. As much as she loved it, she wanted to get back to the city.  
She talked about all of her problems with Mammy, who told her that she couldn't always rely on others to solve her problems for her and that she didn't know what she should do anyway. It was nice to be able to tell someone though. Scarlett had also bonded a little closer with her children. She wasn't very close to them, but they were no longer scared of her. To them, she was but a friendly relation. Scarlett decided to send them to boarding school after a fight she'd had with Suellen. She might not know them very well, but she was sure anyone could take better care of them than their Auntie Suellen.  
  
Finally, the day came when she was leaving for Atlanta. Her bags were packed and Will was putting them in the buggy. The children had left for boarding school a week earlier. So she said good-bye to her nieces and nephews, Suellen, and Mammy and climbed in the buggy.  
"Oh, Will, I will miss you, but I am glad to be going back to the city. I've been missing work so terribly!"  
"Not many people can say that, Miss Scarlett," said Will.  
The rest of the ride was passed in silence. They finally got to the train station and Scarlett bade Will good-bye. She had a worker see to her things and she boarded the train. She sat down and prepared for the ride to Atlanta.  
A man came up and sat down next to her. He looked very melancholy, and very familiar. It took her a minute to figure out who he was.  
"Ashley Wilkes!" exclaimed Scarlett, "What brings you out here?"  
"Scarlett! What a surprise. I just came out here to look at the remains of Twelve Oaks. Melanie loved it so much, you know. . ." a painful expression went across his face.  
"Oh, Ashley. I'm sorry that I wasn't at the funeral. I was terribly grieved with Melly's death, but I just had to get away. Rhett left and. . ." said Scarlett.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Scarlett. I suppose we're kind of in the same boat," said Ashley.  
"I"m going to Atlanta to work at the store. I need to preoccupy my mind with something besides pain. I plan to work at the store, really make it big. Maybe even buy a lumber mill," she said with a smile.  
"I'm going into business, too," said Ashley.  
"Oh, really?" asked Scarlett.  
"Yes. India and I are going to start an inn. It is awful how the only places to stay around here are taverns. We-we're going to call it 'The Melly Inn'," said Ashley.  
"That sounds lovely, Ashley," said Scarlett.  
The rest of the ride was passed in somewhat cheerful conversation. Before they knew it, the whistle blew and they were in Atlanta. 


End file.
